


Introducing a Familiar Face

by ssaturnnn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaturnnn/pseuds/ssaturnnn
Summary: Raven tries to introduce Octavia.





	Introducing a Familiar Face

The first time Raven was going to introduce Octavia was at Clarke's birthday. Raven had been Bellamy's best friend since they were in first grade. He was being picked on and them Raven comes and punches both the bullies in a face. They all got in trouble, but Bellamy and Raven formed a lifelong friendship. Losing this friendship was one of Raven biggest fears and she was scared the end was today.

"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey! Sorry I'm late, oh by the way I'm banging your little sis," Raven yelled to Octavia who was in the other room.

Octavia jokes, "Well, if you put it that way he might not want to be friends anymore."

"Babe! This is serious I don't think I can do this tonight." Octavia walked into the kitchen where Raven was putting on her leg brace.

"Rae, Bellamy has been your friend for years, you really think he'd end your friendship over this?" Octavia knew how much Bellamy valued his friendship with Raven.

"I think he's a very intimidating guy, and I am sleeping with his sister."

"Fine, if you're not ready yet, that's okay. We don't have to do it tonight. Just text Clarke and tell her we can't make it, we're thirty minutes late anyways."

Raven sends Clarke a text:

**_-Sorry Clarke, I can't make it. I'm not feeling too well. Hope Lexa fulfills your birthday wishes ;)_ **

Almost immediately Raven gets a call. Raven clears her throat in preparation to act sick.

"Raven! Why aren't you coming? Do you not want to hang out with us? We're your very best friends," Clarkes words are slurred.

Lexa voice breaks through, "Babe, how are you already drunk? Bell! How did you let this happen? I literally left to go to the bathroom." Raven chuckled to herself.

Octavia yells from the bathroom, "Babe! Who is that?" Raven shushes her and mouths,  _"it's Clarke"_

"Raven Reyes! Are you with a girl?" Clarke sounds shocked.

"No," Raven looks at Octavia for an excuse, who just shrugs, "uhh, no it's just my tv."

"Sorry Raven, Clarke is hammered. I'm taking her phone away from her right now. Bye Raven!" Lexa says and hangs up the phone.

Octavia was already on the couch in her pajamas waiting for Raven. Raven sits down next to her. Laying her head in Octavia's lap and stretching out.

\-----

When Raven does succeed in introducing Octavia it happens like this. It's now Octavia's birthday, Raven realizes it's go time, there's no backing out now. Raven and Octavia end up getting to the restaurant first. Raven is a complete mess, she thinks Bellamy is going to hate her.

"You really think Bellamy is going to hate you for dating someone?" Octavia asks.

"I think Bellamy is very protective over his sister and if the person I'm dating is his sister he will hate me." Clarke and Lexa come next.

"Hey Octavia," Clarke says and then spots Raven who is doing her best to hide, "And Raven? I didn't know you two were friends." They all talk like normal and Clexa, as Raven likes to call them don't seem to notice the nervous looks and the hand squeezes being passed between the two dark haired girls. Then Bellamy comes. He hugs Octavia and makes some joke about how she's getting old like him, then hugs Clexa. 

"Hey...Raven?" He looks that Raven confused, "since when were you two friends?"

"Haha, funny, yeah, Clarke asked the same thing. Yep, Octavia and I are pals, the pal-iest of pals. Haha!" She gets it out all in one breath. And for some reason no one questions the awkwardness of that situation, except for Lexa. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Lexa announces, "Hey Raven, you should join me!" 

"But I don't have t-" Suddenly she's being pulled along.

"So you and Octavia?" Lexa says as soon as they reach the bathroom.

"What?" 

"You two are dating?"

"No, what are you talking about? How did you know? Do you think anyone else can tell? Like I don't know Bell."

Lexa chuckles, "I have no idea whether Bellamy knows, but I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks." Lexa leaves and Raven just stays in the bathroom for a moment, stunned. She decides she needs to tell him.

She walks back out and takes her seat next to Octavia. 

"Hey are you okay?" Octavia whispers and Raven just nods.

"Bellamy!" Raven decides she's screwed now cause all eyes are on her, "I-I, umm, Octavia and I are dating," it comes out awkward, but Raven feels relieved to have said it. Octavia immediately puts her hand on the small of Ravens back. Bellamy's face had no visible change. 

After a few seconds he says, "Raven, I know." Raven breathes a sigh of relief, "All night you two have been holding hands and whispering to each other."

"You're not mad?"

"No I'm not, but I swear to god if you hurt her..."

"I won't, I love her a lot," Raven says.

Octavia pulls Raven into a kiss, "I'm so proud of you," she whispers.

Clarke gags in the background, which is followed by Lexa elbowing her in the side and Raven flipping her off. Bellamy is smiling off to the side at his sister, who he can see is head over heals for his best friend. 

 

 


End file.
